


Silent Entrance

by xynis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas's POV, Destiel - Freeform, I wrote this when I was like 15 isn't that wild, Masturbation, also sorry about tense shifts, i'm shit with titles 'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynis/pseuds/xynis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has always liked how quietly he can enter a room. Usually it's not a problem, but this time he walks in on something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Entrance

Castiel had always found that one of the greatest angel bonuses was the silent entrance – he didn’t have to noisily open the Winchesters’ motel doors and announce his presence. He could just, be there.

This time, he didn’t really have information so much as just wanting to drop in. He’d known that Sam was out – it’d never made a difference, really, but sometimes Cas felt a little more comfortable around just Dean. He didn’t really know why.

But this time, this time – what had he walked into?

Dean was lying naked on his bed. That in and of itself would have been enough to make the angel’s heart jump just a little bit. But Dean was naked, covered in sweat, furiously fisting his hard cock. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and he was making little whimpering moans as his muscled form convulsed. Precum was spurting from the slit of his cock, and if the sight didn’t go straight to Cas’s dick, well.

Cas hadn’t been hard like this before. It was _fast_ , and he suddenly wanted to lose all of his clothes and slip onto the bed by Dean, to take over and hold the engorged dick that Dean was so desperately pumping, his breath hitching as he quivered more violently. Cas was just the slightest bit surprised by this instinct, but the hotness of what was taking place in front of him banished the thought almost instantly.

And then Dean’s giving a hoarse grunt and moaning a loud, rough, “Cas,” as he spills, come shooting over his sweaty chest. Dean kept pumping, panting his way through the sensation, spurting so hard that a drop of come landed on his chin. His eyes are still screwed shut, like he doesn’t want to break the pleasure, and Cas realizes what he just saw.

So before Dean can open his beautiful green eyes and see Cas standing there, his pants too tight in all the wrong places, Cas slips away. He’s in the bathroom in an instant, locking the door and leaning against the cold tile as he fumbles with Jimmy’s zipper. Even though he doesn’t take off the clothes much, he gets his dick into his hand in record time, and begins pumping at the same pace he’d seen Dean use. He copied shutting his eyes, and let himself imagine that it was Dean there, in front of him, jerking him like this. The image sends a surge of pleasure downward, and he loses track of time as he furiously strips his cock.

He bites his tongue, hard, when he finally comes, to keep the moan from escaping and alerting Dean of his presence. It’s too much, though, and he lets loose a breathy, “Dean,” as he comes harder than he would have ever imagined possible, covering his chest like Dean had covered his own only minutes before. He’s shaking against the wall, lost in the pleasure and the want that still permeates his being. He can’t even really see at this point, and he’s glad there’s a wall behind him because otherwise he’d fall to the floor in a mess.

After Cas finally calms enough to realize what just happened, he gets his angel ass out of there fast, before Dean needs the bathroom or starts to wonder about the soft clunking sounds of Cas’s head bumping into the wall.

And even miles away, with his suit freshly cleaned like it’d been the first day, Cas can’t get the image of Dean out of his mind.


End file.
